


Deadman Gone

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Fem!Timothy, Mentions different of jason's death, Tim explains to Dick about jasons death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy explains to dick about Jason's death and how he's back. High school AU everyone's a teen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is how it starts, Dick." Tim started with Jason standing by the door glaring at the raven haired man. Who's name is 'Dick' apparently.

Dick shuffled uncomfortable. 

Tim sighed "It starts like this."

_We were both HighSchool students, Y'know eleventh grade first trimester we've dated since Seventh Grade, people were sure we where going to break up by the eleventh, cause that's when all the girl's started getting the Boobs and the Butts (The Bigger one's) and Me..i am a late bloomer as you can see, i Didn't like makeup, always kept my hair short, wore pants instead of short skirts and I was flabby, no round hips, just a plane butt, and if Jason wasn't going to break up with me for someone prettier then they would make sure of it(Jessica Thompson, Would make sure of it.) She all was had a crush on jason since the sixth grade, but jason never liked Girl's to wear too much make up or Short skirts, or mini Top bottoms. But that one day that one day in the Girl's bathroom i wasn't feeling well threw up right there in class I was excused to go to the Bathroom,_

_So i stayed in the bathroom for a coupleminutes that girl and her friends (Amanda Rahman, Maya Roukie, and her.) When i was just getting out of the bathroom stale, she grabbed me by the collar shirt and said.."You think you're prettier then Us? Let me tell you something you're ugly and flabby!" I bite my lip, Amanda Spoke "You think, just because you're Todd's Girlfriend that you're hot!?" Then Maya "Because you're totally not" she laughed they all laughed, then jessica's Fist came at my eye, i hit the Wall tale Hard, I thought it was over, but then I saw her hold something in her other hand it looked sharp and Pointy, and she was aiming it for my ribcase in till a firm hand grabbed her's "HEY! Bitch!" It was jason's amanda spoke "Oh jason sweety were so glad you're here so you can watch us finish off this slut."_

_Jason Growled, and Punched her, "You Little..-" Jessica glared at Me_

_"JASON TODD!" That rough voice was Jessica's dad (The Principle Mr.Heartman) "All of you meet me in my office now!" He walked out angrily, i spoke softly "Jason..."_

_"You all right babe?" He cupped my cheek, were the bruised eye was, "I'm fine._

_"Jason, You know.-"_

_"I know Timmy i know." He grabbed my hand lightly, and we walked out of the bathroom to the Princples office,_

_Jason sighed and opened the door, "Look Man, i was just protecting My Girl " tim blushed "From being Slaughtered by this tramp" he pointed to Jessica. Jessica's dad Glared at jason "_

_"If I think its best You're daughter not wear to much clown make up-"_

_"EXCUSE ME!?" Jessica shrieked_

_"Let me finish clown face, i think you should also check you're daughters hand bag." He threw the knife on the table, "I mean no violence in school? Think you're daughter should learn, Some manners."_

_Mr.heartman was up close to jason's face, "MR.TODD! You get out of my school and never come back, you are expelled."  Jason stepped back_

_"Whatever, c'mon timmy."_

_"Timothy Jackson Drake stays Mr.Todd"_

_"fine but after you talk to Her, I'm taking her to my place cause I don't trust you're daughter."_

_"Fine, Timothy Drake, you are suspended for Two weeks."_

_"C'mon tim!" Jason said as we marched out of there "we'll grab our stuff then leave,"_

_"But jason, what about you?"_

_"Don't worry about me babe." Jason kissed me on the lips as all was passionately._

_Then it was my last week if suspension, tomorrow Monday, i went back to school, if i wanted to go back._

_We went to this Shaddy club, we had some fake ids stately issued that jason was 19 and I was 18 (but we were really16 and 15)_

_"You're aloud in." The guard keeper said_

_We walked in hands to hands, the lights were shining, the music was playing loud people were dancing grinding in to each other, Make out sessions and all that other good stuff, jason nodded at me and I nodded back,_

_"You ready babe?"_

_"Yeah." I told him he kissed me and i kissed him_

_"This way." He lead me to the other side of the bar our own private spot, we started making out, i pulled his shirt over and he did mine "No bar?" He smirked "Naughty." I blushed, "there hard to wear."_

_"Mhmm" he nibbled on my ear, we started to take off the pants, i stopped "Jason. W-wait."_

_"What's wrong babe?"_

_"Do you have a?" Tim blushed_

_"Oh..y-yes" he dug one out of his pants that were now on the table with the wine that was placed there_

_He put it on. I bit my lip and he Thrust in side me "J...j-jason." I moaned, "T-tim, oh g-g-od y..yes"_

_It kept going on like this wine and sex, luckily We didn't forget to bring condoms, box of them it stopped at  twelve o'clock_

_Tim sighed "We should, head back it's getting late."_

_"But the party just's getting started!" Jason whined_

_"Jason, you know we have a curfew "_

_"Screw curfew!"_

_"Jason...please?"_

_"Fine Timmers~~~~"_

_Tim smiled, jason got up still drunk but sober enough to watch, he did it with a accent "Ladies first?"_

_I laughed "well aren't you a gentleman?" I walked out and him right behind me,_

_He slouched on me i giggled "Getting tired?"_

_"Yes." He buried his face in the crook of tim's neck  we exited out of the building it was dark, and we went to an ally way for a shortcut,_

_But not noticing that there was a showed luring around the dumpsters "well ain't that sweet?" A mysterious voice said_

_Jason lifted his head up "who's there?"_

_"A real charmer aren't you jason? All was gettin' the ladies?"_

_Jason cursed under his breath_

_" what do you want!?"_

_"You haven't paid the price jason, so now we must take something from you," and gun was held to tim's head_

_Jason growled.. tim looked at jason slowly "J-jason.."_

_Jason sighed "don't worry babe, he lighty shoved Tim from the gun that was held to tim's head in place. "Don't hurt tim, leave her out of this, shoot me instead. "_

_The guy welding the gun smirked "Smart choice, Jason." The gun went off and a loud bang was heard, jason dropped to the ground blood proud from him, as it started raining, police sirens were heard and the two guys went running to the other direction tim kneel to jason and holded his hand "J-jason.."_

_She started crying.._

_Jason smiled sweetly at her "It's all right Timmy."_

_"I love you." She said_

_"I love you too Timmy."_

_.'Why does it all was rain when bad stuff happen?'_


	2. Beloved Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of Jason's death, Tim life has changed He is not the happy-go-lucky girl anymore, but she has heard rumors that a girl named Talia Al Ghul can bring the people you love the most back from the dead.

Tim sighed, Dick came back from the kitchen to get a soda, he gave one to tim. "That's..a."

"Really messed up story, i know." Jason had apparently Ran off somewhere

"No, really sad story in someone's life." 

"Yeah, it get's worse."

"I'm willing to listen." Dick smiled at Tim

 Tim smiled back. "Okay."

_It was one year after jason's death, unlikely for him he didn't have much family there but me the Popular girl's You all ready know, missed him when they found out there was crying, lots of crying from Jessica, and when she said.. "We where going to get married, and have kids and a-and live in a big house" really set me off, jason never liked her She never liked him at first either, When jason asked me out she got jealous, and started bullying, you all ready know that part,_

_But right after, school i heard rumors there that a girl can Bring someone back from the dead if you loved them very much._

_So i asked were she is, they said she lived in New York City, she'll be staying there for a month so i packed my things and got the money from my parents, and told them it was a School trip, Lucky for me they didn't care, so i took the next flight to new york city i landed there about one o'clock i still had time it closed in till fiveo'clock, when I got there it looked like a circus tent blue stripes, one and each with silver gold, and sparkles, i opened the tent to find boxes and,a desk with a spinning chair it looked like a fortune telling tent,_ _  
_

_"Excuse me?" It looked empty_

_"May I help you?" The Girl's voice sounded husky, and dry a bittersweet tone added to it_

_She turned around from her chair and she was wearing a long Red dress her brown strays of hair going down to her shoulders, keeping her bangs up with a Butterfly Hair pin (She looked nothing more then sixteen.)_

_"I-i came here to ask, i heard rumors that you could bring people back from the dead if you really loved them."_

_She nodded "yes that is ture, however it'll take four weeks, the fee it' will cost fourteen and seven hundred dollars ."_

_"I have the money," tim  quickly, "i can stay in a Hotel here for four weeks, somewhere close by you."_

_The girl sighed "Alright, Street Apple Avenue 19472 there's a apartment three blocks, I'll give you my phone number and You'll text ne you're room number and We'll do the magic there.", they exchanged Phone numbers and Tim got hotel number twelve one bedroom bath with toilet and Refrigerator,_

_It'll be twelve o'clock in till she comes tomorrow and not knowing Tim will be happy to see Jason again.,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview 3: "Don't you know me?"   
> "You...y-ou look like I know you before, not saying I just risk you're life from freezing to death In that water and You're wearing a wet mini skirt with a wet shirt and no bar...ohh...T-tim? Is it?"  
> "Yes Jason."


	3. Im Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its twelve a clock and Jason's back.

"So this girl named Talia, is like a witch?" Dick asked 

"Most of it, she was a magician, but anyway moving on."

_It was twelve o'clock on a Friday, i told talia what apartment number i was on she came in with a case and a box She looked at me "This is going to be awhile,  so I'll bring some water and a coat for him." Tim nodded and grabbed a coat and water._

_"Okay, what's next."_

_"We'll be going to the cemetery two dig up his grave."_

_Tim nodded._

_They were at the Cemetery around two o'clock,  tim looked at jason's grave and touched the stone, "Alright," talia said getting the shovel._

_She started digging as so did me, when we got to the box in the crate we opened it, i looked at Jason's dead body it had Spider webs, in it tears threaten to fall, "Help, me pick him up." Talia said_

_He was heavy be we finally got him up, he had no clothes, but i could see why the coat was needed the city didn't need a naked guy running around from coming back in the dead._

_"Alright, give me the box." I nodded and handed her the box, she opened the boxand it was filled with  bottels spray bottles and a charm. She looked at me "I'll say the chant, all you have to do is mumble it." I nodded_

_She started mumbling something in japanese as i did to. When it was almost to the end it started thunderstorm, she sparyed the stuff,  on him and put the charm around his neck,_

_Blue lit eye's opened, showing purple around the eye's hands turning in to fist to feel, teeth clenching to feel pain, black raven hair all wet "Don't move Jason." Talia said_

_Mumbles from the other man is all heard. "Okay, Tim help me stand him up." I nodded  i grabbed hisunderarm and talia grabbed the other i quickly grabbed the coat and quickly put it around him he was freezing and cold, " Let's get him back somewhere else the  hotel we'll be to suspicious I nodded._

_We were in a apartment it was a one bedroom, nicekitchen big living room we sat jason down carefully on the bed it was best to let him get somesleep talia looked at me "He'll be fine here. " she said I looked at her and smiled "Thank you...Very much."_

_She Smiled back "No need to thank me." She shaked my hand andI opened the door for her to ler her out_

_Jason's back, Life is going to be okay. Jason's back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1   
> Of chapter 3


	4. I'm Coming Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's back.

_Warm Light shown threw the window as if it was Summer, the light shown on the man who was taller now, Silver strikes of hair on his bangs, Muscle body his eye's open half way._

_He's trying to speak...._

_He can't...._

_"Jason."_

_That's it!_

_The last thing he remembers Timmy, Crying...holding his hand...Bleeding...Getting Shot...._

_Is he in heaven?_

_"Jason...Can you speak?"_

_There it is again...._

_He mumbled nothing came out._

_A pair of lips came to his.._

_He is in heaven._

_They broke apart._

_His fully open blue waves show his eye's_

_He spoke... "Who..."_

_He looked at the person next to him, the Girl must've been Heartbroken.._

_Break up maybe?...WAIT!_

_Tim!_

_He jumped on her....She laughed.._

_It's his soft voice of his Girlfriend...her soft skin...her hair is so soft...it feels good to touch her again..Kiss_

He looked doen to see her...beautiful as ever wait...

Cow pyjamas....belly button showing...Cow pants....oh god....

I think he's hard now..

She blushed

_"J-jason You...'re...wet.."_

_Oh...._

_He blushed, She kisses him._

He gets harder

_"Welcome Back...Jason."_

_Her voice so sweet..._

_Clueless..."How long have i been gone."_

_"One Year Jason..."_

_He looks down at her body.._

"You...'ve" no words express it "Grown."

She blushes

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

\---

It burns, its wet it can't move..

_"JASON" It scearms, she screams it..._

_There's no sound..._

_"JASON!"_

_She screams again..._

_She's wet, she's shivering, she's cold._

_"Tim'"_

_Her voice is shaky "J....-jason"_

_"Come Closer."_

_"Jason."_

_"You're wet....Short skirt...Short tshirt...no bra...Is it...T-tim?"_

_"J-jason..."_

_"Yes...."_

_"I..."_

_Boom!_

_Blood proud from the raven haired Guy, The girl screams in terror,_

_"No...."_

_Her eye's widen,_

_"Not again."_

_"Its Okay."_

_"No.."_

_"Tim...Its okay.."_

_"NO!'_

_Her eye's open.._

_She was asleep..it was a dream..it wasn't real...she was asleep..Jason's still next to her._

_She looks next to her._

_Jason.._

_She touches.his cheek. He's alive...he's alive and well.,_

_She touches the Gun shot...Its still there covered up with the blanket._

_She cuddles up to him._

_Head resting on his heartbeat._

_Never again..."Never Again." She whispers..she'll never lose him again._

_A mumbled agreement is heard from the asleep raven hair Man._

_She fall backs asleep, listening to every breath... every heartbeat.._

_Never Again, will she lose her Jason._

_Never again._

_\--_


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Has a surprise for jason.

She sighed..."He Comes and goes now.' She looked at the door.

Dick shifted.."He seems...."

"Creepy? Scary?"

"Both.."

she laughes he smiles.

_\--_

_Fingers twitch on the test, almost Slipping out of her hand._

_She's gonna Throw up._

_She's- Noises of puke is heard..._

_She washes her face, she looks at the test, she almosted fainted.._

_She's not ready to be a parent..she can't..she..has to take care of jason..She can't take care of two.._

_Jason needs her. Maybe she could.._

_No she couldn't do that, she couldn't Give up another living thing inside her._

_She needs to sit down._

_She'll keep her baby, She doesn't know how to take care of one. But she'll keep it.. Her and Jason's Child._

_There baby.._

_Oh god..How will she tell Jason? Will he be happy? Will he be upset? Leave her? Let her keep it?_

_She sighs, she needs to not worry about it._

_But she does._

_\--_

_Jason's asleep, she doesn't want to wake him up, she doesn't want to give him the bad news that he got her pregnant._

_Its been Years Jason is changed, she is changed._

_Jason has a lot more muscle, he's taller, He's twenty-two years old, she'  seventeen years old, she has gotten Bigger breast, round perfect butt, round Hips. Everything perfect._

_Jason will just want her for her body._

_He'll Just want her body,_

_\--_

_He twitches in his sleep._

_He does it again._

_She checks on him_

_Nightmare._

_She Nudges him, Blue baby eye's slowly open up to her._

_She askes "Nightmare?"_

_He nods slowly_

_She rests her head on his chest._

_\--_

_He's sitting on the bed hands together, he doesn't know what to say. Its been a year since he saw his girlfriend,_

_She has changed, soft skin soft boobs..Bigger boobs..Nice body.,_

_No.._

_He shouldn't think of her like that.  Like she's some Sex toy.._

_When he had nobady, She was around for him when she had nobady he was around for her._

_They were that couple thar stick together stayed together never Fought, alsways were happy._

_People hated that about them._

_They were happy._

_\--_

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of the explanation preview for Chapter 2:  
> "Is you're name Talia?"  
> "Yes it is." A girl in a red dress looked up at her and smiled sweetly "people told me you could bring people who you loved back from the dead, is that true?"


End file.
